vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lolipop Sentimonster
Summary The Lolipop Sentimonster is a sentimonster created by Mayura by infecting a baby named August, in order to distract Ladybug and Cat Noir from telling Chloé Bourgeois that she can't become Queen Bee anymore. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely far higher Name: Lolipop Sentimonster Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Genderless Age: Few Minutes at most (Sentimonsters are living being that are created by the Peacock Miraculous user) Classification: Sentimonster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology, Large Size (Type 1. Taller than average city buildings), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Comparable to Feast, who survived more than a century trapped inside lava), Immortality (Type 1, 4 and 6. Comparable to Feast, who survied in a dormant state for 172 years. Can be resurrected after its defeat unless the Amok is purified), Resistance to: Heat Manipulation (Comparable to Feast, who survived falling into lava), Deconstruction (Comparable to Reflektdoll, who resisted Lady Noir's Cataclysm); Resurrection (Sentimonsters can be resurrected after their initial defeat if the amok isn't purified), Duplication, Life Creation (each amok creates a new sentimonster), Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If its Amok isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Amoks and infect different persons, creating identical looking sentimonsters for each person infected. The sentimonsters would remain immobile until August gets Re-Amokized and the main sentimonster is ressurected) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Comparable to Moth Sentimonster, could fight Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Speed: At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Faster than The Mime, kept up with Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable to other sentimonsters) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, likely far higher (Should be comparable to other sentimonsters) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Should be comparable to other sentimonsters) Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least Several Meters, Possibly Tens of Meters (via sheer size) Standard Equipment: None (The Amok is found inside August's pacifier) Intelligence: Unknown, Likely Animalistic (Should likely be comparable to the Moth Sentimonster. Hasn't shown to be any smarter than the average sentimonster) Weaknesses: Seems to only attack with its left arm, making it easier to dodge attacks from. Whoever holds the akumatized object can control the Sentimonster. Can be dusted by a snap of the Peacock Miraculous holder. Will cease to exist if August's pacifier is destroyed, though the Amok inside of it is able to multiply and can resurrect it unless purified Notable Attacks/Techniques: Since is a sentimonster created from anger, it hits aggressively towards the target and walks somewhat in an angry way and also has an attack screech, it only seems to hit Ladybug and Cat Noir with its left arm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Summons Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 8